


Snow and Lights

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Category: Fringe
Genre: Banter, Christmas, F/M, Fringe Secret Santa, Improper use of Christmas Decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday celebrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow and Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainer76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainer76/gifts).



> Set in some nebulous time line where everything is beautiful and nothing hurts. So... no relation to canon, of course.

The SUV skidded to a stop, bumping into the curb with a final crunch. The wind was howling outside, whipping the snow into blinding waves. Olivia unclenched her fingers from around the steering wheel. The lights of the house blazed like a beacon through the snow. Smiling, she braced herself and opened the door.

The cold caught her breath away and her eyes watered. She dashed up the sidewalk, ploughing through drifts that were forming against the front of the house, then skidded on the wooded steps, made slippery with snow. She caught herself with one hand and muttered, "Fuck."

Peter flung the door open while she was still fumbling for her keys, shivering on the porch.

He was frowning, brow creased and mouth set in a tight line that she'd learned to associate with her doing things that he thought were dangerous, and well, he probably had a point tonight. He pulled her inside and slammed the door, wrapping her in his arms. "Jesus Christ, Olivia."

She shivered. "It's not that bad."

He started pulling off her snow-caked scarf and hat. "By your standards or the rest of the world's?" His voice was terse and low.

"Peter..." She tried to catch his hands in hers, but he batted them away to get to the buttons of her coat. "I didn't think it would be that bad." He nodded stiffly, and his cheek felt hot when she cupped it with half-frozen fingers. "I'm fine."

His eyes were bright when he looked up at her, wide and stunningly blue. Her stomach clenched at the naked worry in his face. She took care of herself - she'd always taken care of herself. Peter had slipped past her defenses unnoticed and now that he was there Olivia couldn't remember what she'd done without him worrying about her.

"I'm fine," she repeated.

He pressed his fingers over hers. "You're freezing."

"It's cold."

Peter rolled his eyes and pulled her away from the door. Olivia looked over to the darkened parlor-turned-bedroom. "Where's Walter?"

"Stuck at Astrid's. They're watching Torchwood until the roads are clear, which will probably be sometime next week." He walked her backwards to the foot of the stairs and she sat, letting him deal with her shoes. She wasn't sure her fingers could negotiate the laces just yet.

Peter glanced into the living room. "I decided to make use of the time. Surprise him."

The room was littered around the edges with boxes, the center taken up by a tree covered in silvery garland and white glass globes. He looked sheepish and anxious. Olivia leaned forward and kissed him, rubbing her cold nose against his warm one. "Perfect."

He lowered his eyes to her boot laces and said, "I thought you'd like it, too. I know we don't usually do anything for the holidays, what with saving the world taking up all our time, but it's been quiet this year. I thought..." He swallowed hard.

"Hey." Olivia touched his cheek and his tilted his face up towards her. "Thank you."

He stood and stepped back, and she followed, stepping around the puddles her boots left on the floor. She slipped past the boxes and picked up a length of left-over garland off the floor.

Peter flicked the lights off, leaving the room in the cool glow from the blue lights on the tree. "Walter's favorite colors."

Olivia grinned at the blue light dancing off the silver and white, bright and sparkling. "Mine, too." Olivia caught Peter watching her from the corner of her eye. "What?"

He shook his head and stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Nothing. I just like seeing you happy."

She leaned back into him. "Oh, yeah?"

He nuzzled through her hair to her ear. "Mmmhmm."

She turned in his arms and looped the strand of garland around his neck.

Peter laughed. "Want me to get some bows, too?"

She scraped her teeth over her lower lip and looked up at him from under her eyelashes. "If you do, does that mean I get to open my present early?"

"Are you sure you've been a good girl?"

Olivia wrinkled her nose at him. "Are you playing Santa, or are you my present? I'm getting confused by the Christmas-themed sexual innuendo."

Peter laughed and she pulled him to her with the garland. His lips curved against hers. He plucked at the silver stuff. "You have some kind of Christmas fetish, Dunham?"

"You have some kind of problem with that?"

"Who, me?" He nipped at her lips and kissed her again. "I think you'd know me better than that by now." She slipped her hands under the edge of his shirt and he flinched away. "Jesus, woman, your hands are cold."

She grinned and pushed her hands down the back of his jeans. His hips jumped forward into hers. "You're nice and warm."

"I wasn't driving around in a blizzard. God, your fingers are like ice. Do not touch my dick until you're warm."

Olivia started laughing, wrapping her arms around Peter to steady herself. There were tears in her eyes by the time the laughter subsided. Peter was grinning at her, shaking his head. He threaded his fingers through her hair and kissed her, solid and warm, his tongue pushing into her mouth, spreading heat between them. She raised up on her tiptoes, tilting her head to let him deepen the kiss.

Their breathing was ragged when they separated, and Olivia hummed as Peter kissed her throat.

Peter opened her shirt, kissing his way down as each undone button exposed more skin. He kissed her shoulders when he slid the straps of her bra down. Kissed her nipples when the bra was tossed aside. Olivia swayed on her feet and tightened her fingers in his hair as he kissed a line down her stomach again. He dropped to his knees and nuzzled her belly.

She reached down and tugged on his shirt until he raised his arms to let her pull it off. She tossed it towards the pile of boxes. Peter grinned up at her and licked her stomach just above the waistband of her pants. His grin widened and looked up, past her eyes to the ceiling.

Olivia tilted her head up and laughed at the bundle of mistletoe hanging from the light fixture. "You've gone all out, haven't you?"

"I'm a big fan of a well-crafted plan." His hands were hot as he slid them into her pants, cupping her ass before pushing her pants down, catching her panties as well. He held her steady as she stepped out of her clothing and kicked it away.

Olivia twisted her fingers into his hair as he kissed her thighs, nuzzling between them until she shifted, spreading her legs wider. She gasped at the heat of his mouth, his slick tongue and prickly chin. She tightened her fingers and ground against his face, shuddering when he made a pleased sound. She stepped back and he followed, grumbling when she was out of reach.

Olivia sank to her knees, holding Peter's face between her hands and kissed him. He pushed her back, pausing to kick his pants off, then stretched out beside her. Peter looped the end of the garland around her neck where it tangled in her hair. He brushed his lips over hers, fingers trailing over her stomach. Olivia rested one hand on his hip and smirked. "Can I touch your dick now?"

Peter laughed and rolled on his back, pulling her with him. The string of garland arched between them, glittering in the light from the tree. Olivia kept her weight on her knees, holding herself over him, leaning forward to kiss him lightly.

"I just wanted to make sure."

"Olivia, please."

She ran her tongue over his lower lip, tracing the curve, and he groaned. She teased him with her fingers, light strokes before holding him steady and sinking onto him. He stayed still under her, letting her settle on him, stroking little circles on her hips with his thumbs. Peter slid one hand up her stomach, between her breasts to rest over her heart. His eyes were heavy-lidded and dark, a little collection of stars in them from the reflected lights.

Olivia moved slowly, watching Peter's eyes flutter shut as she rocked her hips. She braced her hands on his chest, felt his heart beating hard and steady under them, matched the rise and fall of her hips to the rhythm. Peter's hands moved over her chest, cupping her breasts, brushing her nipples. Olivia tossed her head back and ground down against him. She stilled for a moment and looked down at him.

"You gonna lay there and let me do all the work?"

His grin was hungry. "Just enjoying the view." Peter's hand drifted down and his thumb skated over the curve of her belly. Olivia sucked in a sharp breath when he rubbed a rough circle over her clit. His other hand tangled with the garland in her hair to pull her down even as he jerked his hips up. Olivia moaned into his mouth.

They moved together, Peter rising up to meet each downward push of her hips until Olivia shuddered and dropped her head to his shoulder. Peter's body locked tight under her, voice strangled as he gasped her name.

Olivia slid bonelessly to the floor, sprawling next to Peter. Peter stretched out next to her and picked little bits of silver out of her hair. She snuggled into him, shivering a bit as sweat dried on her skin. "You didn't put the tree up for Walter, did you?"

"Huh? No. Of course not." Peter reached over her and pulled a blanket from the couch. "And we're deeply in debt to Astrid for keeping him tonight. I didn't count on him getting stuck there because the roads were closed. We probably owe her a new car or a pony or something."

Olivia rested her head on Peter's chest and pulled the blanket tighter around them. The lights of the tree sparkled and Peter's breathing was evening out to a steady, familiar rhythm. She smiled and let her eyes drift closed. "Worth it."


End file.
